vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Lion (VLD)
The Red Lion is the Lion originally piloted by Alfor that forms the right arm of Voltron. It is found on Sendak's warship. The new Red Paladin who pilots the Lion is Keith until Zarkon's initial defeat and Shiro's mysterious disappearance, when the Lion chooses Lance as its next Paladin after Keith is chosen by the Black Lion. Weapons & Abilities Being the fastest and the most agile Lion on the team, the Red Lion is skilled at maneuvering through tight spaces and crowded combat zones with ease. Conversely to its fluidness is battle, the Red Lion is said to be the most "unstable" Lion, requiring its potential Paladin to earn its respect before it can accept them. Both the Red Lion and Green Lion have the lowest damage rating out of all the Lions, and the Red Lion has the weakest armor rating. Standard Arsenal * Claws: At each of the Lion's paws, tough enough to damage armor of a Galra warship. * Tail Laser: Mounted at the tip of the Lion's tail and moderately damages targets at long range. * Mouth Cannon: Mounted within the Lion's jaws and severely damages targets at long range. * Jaw Blade: Summoned at the Lion's jaws, a blade used for cutting targets at close range. It can be tossed like a boomerang. * Force Field: When stationary, the Lion can activate an impassible energy sphere to encase and protect itself. The force field will react to a chosen Paladin and dissipate, or be willingly disengaged by the Lion. * Speeder: A small transportation vehicle unique in design for its Paladin to traverse environments; the speeder drops from the Lion's chest, and is stored in the Castle of Lions when the Lion is not in use, transporting the Paladin to the Lion when needed. * Thrusters: Mounted on each of the Lion's back legs and on all four paws; these powerful engines are used for initiating flight, increasing speed, or slowing descent. * Headlights: The eyes of the Lion can act as headlights to illuminate dark areas. Voltron Ability Once Voltron is formed, the Lion allows a weapon to be summoned when combined with a Bayard. The nature of the weapon depends on the Paladin wielding the Bayard, not the Bayard or Lion itself. When multiple Bayards are combined with respective Lions, the summoned weapon is upgraded into a more powerful form. Hidden Power The Red Lion has an affinity with the element of fire and is capable of withstanding higher temperatures than other Lions. The Lion has a Heat Ray that can be fired from its mouth and melt through metal. It is able to unlock a Plasma Cannon (Also called a Rail Gun.) on its back that can shoot a powerful and massively destructive laser. Keith awakens this ability through his sheer rage-driven determination to defeat Zarkon. Other Abilities Like all Lions, the Red Lion possesses some measure of sapience. Through his mental connection to the Red Lion, Keith is able to understand its suggestions on the next course of action during a battle, such as when the Lion instructs him to insert the Red Bayard into its key console. Keith can call the Red Lion to his location through thought alone, even if the distance is incredibly vast, and the Lion reacts to when Keith is in mortal danger even if he is hidden from its eyes, attacking his enemies on its own seemingly without a pilot. Gallery Red Lion.png|Official render. Red Lion2.png|Official render. RedLionHeatRay.png|Heat Ray. RedLionHeatRay2.png|Heat Ray at work. RedLionJawBlade.png|Jaw Blade. RedLionPlasmaCannon.png|Plasma Cannon. RedLionBadge.png|Badge. Yendailian.png|The Red Lion on Yendailian. SMLABRedIcon.png|Icon in Super Mega Lion Attack. LionsGermany.png|Promotional art in Germany with the Green Lion and Blue Lion. Trivia * If all Lions are built to standard, the Lion can be entered and exited through the mouth, the top of its head, or through its chest with its speeder. It would also have an emergency eject function to drop passengers from the cockpit floor like the Blue Lion. * Unlike the Black Lion, which has a dual-bladed Jaw Blade, the Red Lion's Jaw Blade is only a single bladed weapon. * The Red Lion is the first to use its elemental affiliation of Fire when melting a Galra structure. * The Red Lion's training ground for its Paladin is the planet Yendailian. References Category:Spacecraft Category:Lions